


Fullmetal Sugarplum

by KiraKawaii



Series: Fullmetal Sugarplum [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Completed, Crack Fic, M/M, One-Shot, Other, Weird, chimera!alphonse, goose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraKawaii/pseuds/KiraKawaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get crazy in Ed's room one night...</p>
<p>Please note this is a CRACK FIC and complete parody of Fullmetal Alchemist so if u want this to be a serious, well-written story then you've come to the wrong place<br/>Also I wrote this at 2am so u can enjoy some complete and utter one-shot-ish randomness!</p>
<p>Thanks to @EdwardElric143 on Wattpad for reacting to my first draft of this lmao go follow her she was my inspiration for this weird-ass fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fullmetal Sugarplum

Alphonse slowly caressed Edward's long blonde ponytail as he progressed to unbutton his shirt. Al moaned in pleasure. "Ed, let's go all the way tonight" he begged. Ed only nodded and pulled Al into a sexual embrace. Their lips collided and all tension that had been there had broken. Al was getting excited now. He could hardly contain himself. "Al... You know what I told you about getting too rough with me in bed. Remember who's the better alchemist here," Ed said, a slight tone of hostility in his voice. But even though Al heard this, he couldn't calm his thirsty soul.  
Without warning, Al felt his nose start to drip with blood. Oh no, Al thought. My nose only bleeds when I get nervous or excited. Now Ed will do something to me. I'm sure of it. Ed noticed the blood coming from Al's nose. He was concerned but they couldn't stop now, so he began licking it while Al thrusted up against his muscular frame. He could feel the power of his alchemy running through him- but Al knew he had gone too far now; he knew this newfound pleasure would not last.  
Suddenly, Ed used alchemy to make a staff which he then proceeded to stab Al with because he was pissing him off now. "Now now, don't get that excited, my fullmetal sugarplum. Relationships with me can be complicated business." Ed then had Al turned into a goose-chimera and kept him as his beloved pet.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, Fullmetal Sugerplums!!!! (Should I stop) (okay)  
> So even though this was probably the weirdest thing I will ever write, I was thinking I should write a sequel in which Mustang may or may not get involved...  
> So if you would like to see that (lol who would tbh) then leave this story some kudos and I'll get to writing that. Also, I published this fic on Wattpad as well so please go comment and give it a vote! Again, thanks for reading this abomination and I hope you enjoyed it in some funnily disturbing way.
> 
> OKAY BYE


End file.
